Undercom Undertale AU Wiki
Undercom General Description Undercom is a Undertale-Xcom 2 cross AU made by YouTuber and Deviantart writer Jet Sunstrider. Undercom places characters from not only Undertale, but also other AUs and places them into the surface world that is engulfed my the Advent - Xcom war. Underfell, Horrortale, Regrettale, and Storyshift are the only AUs that are included in Undercom so far as well as Undertale, the "Original Timeline". Most of the action occures in the [http://undercom-undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Undercom/New_Mexico?venotify=created New Mexico Region] based off the Xcom 2 Holo-Globe map. Undercom Backstory When Frisk was exploring the Underground in a true pacifist route, Error Sans somehow manged to freeze all the timelines to prevent resets from resetting the destruction of AUs. Therefore, then the "Game" was completed, a True Reset was unable to be activated, allowing everyone to advance and live there lives. However, when the monsters started building up a settlement, they noticed that the surface was locked in a endless war. This is when the Xcom 2 cross begins. As the monsters were building up there settlement, soldiers from a nearby [http://undercom-undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Advent_Training_Blacksite Advent Training Blacksite] found them. Among the soldiers was Jax "Shields" Sunstrider, a human Shieldbearer and brother to Xcom Commander Jet Sunstrider. (Yes, I used my own online name as a character.) Advent offered protection in exchange for money, but after a quick demonstration of there power Classic Sans and Classic Papyrus offered to move into the Blacksite. Shileds agreed and before long, the Classic Skeletons had there own living quarters they build themselves in the Blacksite. About three weeks after the arrival of the Undertale characters, Classic Sans and Classic Papyrus found a strange like glowing from the forest on patrol. As they got closer, they noticed that Fell Sans and Fell Papyrus somehow managed to teleport to the Original Timeline. After a bit of convincing, the Fell Skeletons joined Advent and made the Training Blacksite their home. Soon after, more and more Underfell characters also appeared in the Original Timeline and a Fell Settlement was build near the Classic Settlement to handle the new arrivals. Another few weeks later, and Horrortale Sans and Horrortale Papyrus appeared a few miles away from the Training Blacksite. The Horror Skeletons took a bit more convincing, but after a small fight Horror Sans's morals were returned to him and he promised to join Advent to make up for all the innocent humans he had killed in the past. Trivia/Details/Jet Sunstrider's Notes * The build up of this AU all started with with my [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFKfbQ82FFrt4t05ZQE99Fg YouTube] channel were I does gameplay commentary of many different games. Then I discovered Undertale/Xcom 2 Twitter RP that was already taking place, and wanted to join it, owning the Underfell, Horrortale, and Shields accounts. Then I started writing, turning my Twitter RP into stories I post to [http://jetsunstrider.deviantart.com/ Deviantart]. Then I finally made this Wiki to better explain it. * Undertale Frisk and Chara are guys, Horrortale Frisk and Chara are guys, and Underfell Frisk and Chara are girls. This complety comes from the Twitter RP because I know that these characters are normally gender less. * A lot of the characters keep there normal personalities, but from different roles then what they normally do. This will be explained in their pages. Latest activity